Assembling cabinets used in kitchens, baths and other areas of the home or office may be a difficult task. In a factory, a typical cabinet assembly operation may require attaching cleats that hold a cabinet bottom and/or top by screwing, gluing or stapling them to a pair of side portions. A back portion may then be attached to the side portions while holding the side portions erect in fixtures or the like. The bottom and top portion (if any) may then attach to the cleats. This process can be very complex, time consuming and require a plurality of specialized fixtures, jigs and tooling.
Cabinets that are sold in flat packs for assembly by end users are also sometimes difficult to assemble because of the plethora of different parts that may be provided to assemble the cabinet, hard to follow directions, varying manufacturing tolerances and ways in which mistakes might be made.